


The Golden Trio

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: There once was a babe of great fame
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Fan Poetry [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 3





	The Golden Trio

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month day 18 :)

⁂

There once was a babe of great fame,  
Whose life was treated as a game.  
Survived many years  
Against many fears,  
A true savior he then became.

⁂

There once was a youngest brother,  
Dreamed of being something other  
Than just what he was.  
Joined the noble cause  
For country, for world, for mother.

⁂

There once was a girl thought too smart,  
But truly she had a great heart.  
Made friends through a troll,  
Nev’r gave up a goal,  
Reliable right from the start.

⁂


End file.
